emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 2050 (1st February 1996)
Plot The police are at the Windsors' as Scott is still missing. Scott has spent the night in the woods. Vic and Viv argue in front of Donna who has a graze on her forehead. Over at the Glover's, Jan is ignoring Dave. Linda decides to cheer her up by telling her that she and Biff are going to get married, but this news doesn't seem to have the desired effect. Chris insists to Rachel that he has only been acting in the interests of his family. She doesn't believe him and seems to be having second thoughts about their relationship. Kelly has to do Scott's paper round. Everyone is complaining that they haven't had their papers delivered, but they all rally round when they hear the reason why. Betty offers to look after the shop while Sarah minds Donna. Dave tells Kim that he is going to move into the cottage. He realises that his family will disown him the moment he leaves home, but Kim reminds him that he is worth the sacrifice. Frank's blood boils as he watches them. He wants to carry on gathering evidence; he also intends to take the baby from her. Seth finds Scott's hideaway. Sam is winding Eric up. Biff and Nick have been given the task of cleaning up the cottage for Dave. Biff goes off to meet Linda and Pete offers to help Nick. Biff slyly asks questions about Kim and Nick ends up telling him about the accident. Zak announces that he is going to start fighting again and he shows his family the mini gym that he has set up and starts practising on Butch. Nick tells Pete the whole story including Kim's threat to Alice. Pete asks Nick if he would like to get revenge on Kim. Seth finds Scott and gives him some food. Once Scott hears that Donna is okay, he wants to go ahead with his plan to go back to London. Nick has given a statement to Pete who types it up and tells Nick that he should now lodge this with Frank's solicitor. He can then tell Kim that if anything happens to him, evidence against her is lodged with a solicitor. Nick is relieved that Kim will not be able to threaten him anymore. Rachel cries on Terry's shoulder. She tells him that Chris is using his family to act more selfishly than ever. She loves him, but doesn't know if she can stay with him. Chris goes to see Zoe to talk about Rachel. Seth makes Scott realise that he should not be afraid of going home. Eric has proposed to Tina and Mandy that they help him out on a regular basis by escorting all his foreign clients. He offers Zak a cut of the profits, but Zak will not agree. Scott comes home and receives a good telling off from Vic. Chris apologises to Rachel and promises to change. she gives him an ultimatum - give everything up for her i.e. Tate Enterprises or she will leave him and take Joseph with her. Cast Regular cast *Viv Windsor - Deena Payne *Donna Windsor - Sophie Jeffrey *Vic Windsor - Alun Lewis *Scott Windsor - Toby Cockerell *Linda Glover - Tonicha Jeronimo *Roy Glover - Nicky Evans *Jan Glover - Roberta Kerr *David Glover - Ian Kelsey *Rachel Hughes - Glenda McKay *Christopher Tate - Peter Amory *Kelly Windsor - Adele Silva *Sarah Sugden - Alyson Spiro *Seth Armstrong - Stan Richards *Betty Eagleton - Paula Tilbrook *Kim Tate - Claire King *Frank Tate - Norman Bowler *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Kathy Bates - Malandra Burrows *Biff Fowler - Stuart Wade *Nick Bates - Cy Chadwick *Tina Dingle - Jacqueline Pirie *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Mandy Dingle - Lisa Riley *Butch Dingle - Paul Loughran *Terry Woods - Billy Hartman *Joseph Tate - Oliver Young (uncredited) *Zoe Tate - Leah Bracknell *Emma Nightingale - Rachel Ambler Guest cast *Sergeant Sharples - Terry Gilligan *Pete McCarty - John O'Toole Locations *Main Street *Windsor's Village Store & Post Office - Backroom *Unknown woodland *Holdgate Farm - Farmhouse kitchen *Mill Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Home Farm - Office *The Old School Tearooms - Interior *Old Gamekeeper's cottage - Exterior and interior *Wishing Well Cottage - Yard and mini gym *The Woolpack - Public bar *Unknown house *Smithy Cottage - Exterior and downstairs rooms Category:1996 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes